Big Sparkling Blue Eyes
by AlldaladiesluvLeo123
Summary: When Jack is late to a meeting, the Guardians don't know what to think. When they search for him and discover a adorable ,little white-haired toddler that apparently Man in the Moon has to do with, what are they supposed to do? How good are they really with kids? Will they survive 'parenthood? Please R and R if you want to read about cute little Jacks!


Author's Note: Hey, this is my first fanfic! I'm really excited to share my stories with you guys! Since, I'm new at this it would be greatly appreciated if ya'll could tell me if there are any grammar mistakes or maybe give me a few pointers. Compliments will be accepted with open arms and virtual cookies (::).Please, please, please review! And no flames, please, just helpful comments! ( Oh and please know that the way North and Bunny talk are not by accident; I'm just testing with their accents.) Please enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.

-AdllL123

* * *

Prologue

The Guardians were starting to worry; well at least four of them were. One of them wasn't even there. And- you see, that was the reason why they were worrying; because their fifth and newest guardian, Guardian of Fun and children, Jack Frost, wasn't there.

Now, Jack was usually a little late for guardian meetings, he had that whole "_Snowballs and Fun Times_" thing going for him; he wasn't one for punctuality, more one for excuse( _and trust Jack, he was good at those_).

The only one it really bothered was Bunny, of course; but that was usually Jack's real aim. As far as Jack could tell, if Jack was in trouble for any reason it was apparently his problem, too.

But if Jack was late, which was almost every meeting; Tooth would always smile, shrug and continue talking to her tooth fairies about molars, cuspids, or incisors. Or Sandy, who would just chuckle silently, and linger on his eggnog; while North would switch constantly from insisting Christmas was better than Easter and ordering the yetis around. Of course, Bunny would grumble and gripe about '_the li'l Frostbite being late_' if he wasn't already arguing with North about holidays and such; but in a few minutes he'd simmer down and test some painting ideas on an egg.

This was the normal routine, followed by Jack showing up with a gust of chilly wind and then Bunny chewing him out for a good long minute. Then they'd hold their meeting and discuss their problems, accomplishments, and/or plans.

But for some reason the Guardians had yet to discover, their usual and comfortable routine had a flaw this particular day. Jack Frost did not arrive.

Now, they had all gotten used to him being late for a nice solid 5 to 15 minutes. But, by now they know he should've arrived; it had been about half an hour! So naturally, they became worrisome and fidgety up until Tooth broke the nervous silence, "Do you think we should go look for him?"

"Yes! Iz good idea!"North boomed in his constant overly loud voice. "Come vis me."He led them to the globe room, introducing everyone to the usual shining lights, colorful toys, and the fragrant smell of freshly baked cookies.

North walked over to the globe's control panel, pressed some large and small buttons and then flipped a switch; the radiant lights of believers flickered off and were replaced by dim blue shines that were few in number compared to the golden lights before. They were scattered across the globe in all sorts of places; a small cluster was placed at the top at the North Pole.

" Hey, is that us!?" Tooth squealed excitedly, zipping to the top of the large sphere with her varicolored wings. " And I'm assuming these are all the rest of the spirits?", she question, gesturing to the other blue lights.

" Ves, Tooth, correct. I use dis ven I cannot contact other Guardians vith Aurora Borealis or need to find other immortals. Like now."

"Thas' cool an' all tha', but how da' we know which one's our Snowflake?" Bunny stated dubiously. Sandy floated up to North America and pointed to Burgess, Pennsylvania. Sure enough, there was a little blue light glowing where Sandy had indicated.

"Aw, dangit! Ya' mean ta' tell me 'es been in Burgess da' whole time!?" Bunny uttered in agitated disbelief. "He betta' 'ave a good excuse fa' this.", he continued grumbling.

"To thee sleigh!" North bursted jollily (Is jollily a word?), as he marched off with both Sandy and Tooth flying behind.

"Aw, crikey." Bunny followed reluctantly already feeling like he was going to puke." He really, _really_ betta' 'ave a good excuse for this..." They all piled in the sleigh, North taking the reins and Sandy cheering mutely. Bunny gripped the sides the rails in dreaded anticipation as North cracked the stirrups with a joyful, erupting laugh; and they were off.

* * *

They arrived just outside of Burgess seconds later; Bunny practically kissed the ground as soon as the flying contraption landed in the snow. Sandy and Tooth flew out with North in posterior, looking at the wide expanse of frosted trees.

"Think we should check 'is lake?" Bunny said. North nodded, agreeing; they all made their way through the forest to the glistening, frozen lake Jack called home.

Not a soul in sight.

They were about to leave when Tooth spotted Jack's crooked staff lying in the snow almost as if it had been forgotten. Their stomachs seemed to turn to ice; they knew Jack never let that staff out of his hand or sight, it was what helped him do his job, fly, make his gorgeous ice creations, it was also his only way to bond with his close friend the Wind. He wouldn't just carelessly lose it!So where was Jack, was he in trouble? It was pretty obvious something was up and now they were both confused and very,very concerned for their Winter Spirit. Sandy picked up the curved staff gently knowing Jack would want it cared for delicately.

Then they heard a child's crying, as if the sound was somehow misplaced in calm wooded area. Of course, being the Guardians of Children they rushed to the noise of a young one. But, what they found in a snowy clearing made them stop dead in their tracks.

What they saw was a pale, tiny toddler with silver-white hair, an extremely over-sized blue jacket with sleeves so long they flopped over his hands for about 10 inches and were tinted with swirled frost. But, one thing that they knew could never be mistaken for anybody else's; those big, round, innocent, sparkling blue eyes.

'_Jack,_' they thought,'_What happened to you?_'

* * *

Author's Note: Yay! First chapter's finished! There will be more chapters, please review! Until next time, when the guardians face... (wait for it)...parenthood! I love you all! Peace out!

- AdllL123


End file.
